vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Теория принятия решений
Теория принятия решений — область исследования, вовлекающая понятия и методы математики, статистики, экономики, футуродизайна, менеджмента и психологии; изучает закономерности выбора людьми путей решения разного рода задач, а также исследует способы поиска и проектирования наиболее выгодных из возможных решений. Различают нормативную теорию, которая описывает рациональный процесс принятия решения и дескриптивную теорию, описывающую практику принятия решений. Проблема эргодичности Для того, чтобы делать «строгие» статистически достоверные прогнозы на будущее, нужно получить выборку из будущих данных. Так как это невозможно, то многие специалисты предполагают, что выборки из прошлых и текущих, например, рыночных индикаторов равнозначны выборке из будущего. Иными словами, если встать на такую точку зрения, то получится, что прогнозируемые показатели — лишь статистические тени прошлых и текущих рыночных сигналов. Такой подход сводит работу аналитика к выяснению, каким образом участники рынка получают и обрабатывают рыночные сигналы. Без устойчивости рядов нельзя делать обоснованных выводов. Но это вовсе не значит, что ряд должен быть устойчив во всем. Например, он может иметь устойчивые дисперсии и совершенно нестационарные средние — в этом случае мы будем делать выводы только о дисперсии, в обратном случае только о среднем. Устойчивости могут носить и более экзотический характер. Поиск устойчивостей в рядах и есть одна из задач статистики. Если лица, принимающие решения, полагают, что процесс не является стационарным (устойчивым), а следовательно, эргодическим, и даже если они считают, что вероятностные функции распределения инвестиционных ожиданий все-таки могут быть просчитаны, то эти функции «подвержены внезапным (то есть непредсказуемым) изменениям» и система, по существу, непредсказуема. Принятие решений в условиях неопределённости Условиями неопределённости считается ситуация, когда результаты принимаемых решений неизвестны. Неопределенность подразделяется на стохастическую (имеется информация о распределении вероятности на множестве результатов), поведенческую (имеется информация о влиянии на результаты поведения участников), природную (имеется информация только о возможных результатах и отсутствует о связи между решениями и результатами) и априорную (нет информации и о возможных результатах). Задача обоснования решений в условиях неопределенности всех типов, кроме априорной, сводится к сужению исходного множества альтернатив на основе информации, которой располагает ЛПР. Качество рекомендаций для принятия решений в условиях стохастической неопределенности повышается при учете таких характеристик личности ЛПР, как отношение к своим выигрышам и проигрышам, склонность к риску. Обоснование решений в условиях априорной неопределенности возможно построением алгоритмов адаптивного управленияС.Н.Воробьев, Е.С.Егоров, Ю.И.Плотников, Теоретические основы обоснования военно-технических решений, Москва, РВСН, 1994 год Выбор при неопределённости Эта область представляет ядро теории принятия решений. Термин, теперь известный как «ожидаемая ценность» (математическое ожидание) был известен с XVII века. Блез Паскаль использовал это в его известном пари, (см. ниже), который содержится в его работе «Pensées», изданной в 1670. Идея ожидаемой ценности заключается в том, что перед лицом множества действий, когда каждое из них может дать несколько возможных результатов с различными вероятностями, рациональная процедура должна идентифицировать все возможные результаты, определить их ценности (положительные или отрицательные) и вероятности, затем перемножить соответствующие ценности и вероятности и сложить, чтобы дать в итоге «ожидаемую ценность». Действие, которое будет выбрано, должно давать наибольшую ожидаемую ценность. Ср. с КЖизни В 1738, Даниил Бернулли опубликовал влиятельную статью, названную «Предложение новой теории измерения риска (Exposition of a New Theory on the Measurement of Risk)», в котором он использует Санкт-Петербургский парадокс, чтобы показать, что теория ожидаемой ценности должна быть нормативно неправильной. Он также даёт пример, в котором голландский торговец пробует решить, застраховать ли груз, посылаемый из Амстердама в Санкт-Петербург зимой, когда известно, что есть 5%-ный шанс, что судно и груз будут потеряны. В его решении, он определяет функцию полезности и вычисляет ожидаемую полезность, а не ожидаемую финансовую ценность. В XX столетии, интерес был повторно подогрет работой Абрахама Вальда (1939), указывающей, что две центральных проблемы ортодоксальной статистической теории, а именно, проверка статистических гипотез и статистическая теория оценивания, могли оба быть расценены как специфические специальные случаи более общей теории принятия решений. Эта работа вводила большую часть «ментального пейзажа» современной теории принятия решений, включая функции потери, функции риска, допустимые решающие правила, априорные распределения, байесовские правила решения, и минимаксные решающие правила. Термин «теория принятия решений» непосредственно начал использоваться в 1950 году Э. Л. Леманном. Возникновение теории субъективной вероятности из работ Фрэнка Рамсея, Бруно де Финетти, Леонарда Сэвиджа и других, расширяет возможности теории ожидаемой полезности до ситуаций, где доступны только субъективные вероятности. В то же время раньше в экономике вообще предполагалось, что люди ведут себя как рациональные агенты и таким образом теория ожидаемой полезности, также продвинула теорию реального человеческого поведенческого принятия решения при риске. Работа Мориса Алле и Дэниела Эллсберга показала, что это было не так очевидно. Теория перспектив Дэниэла Канемана и Амоса Тверски помещает поведенческую экономику на более прочную опору свидетельств. Эта теория указала, что в фактическом человеческом принятии решений (в противоположность нормативному) «потери чувствительнее выигрышей». Кроме того, люди более сосредоточены на «изменениях» полезности своих состояний, чем на полезности самих состояний, а оценка соответствующих субъективных вероятностей заметно смещена относительно присущей каждому «точки отсчёта». Пари Паскаля — выбор при неопределённости Пари Паскаля — классический пример выбора при неопределённости. Неопределённость, согласно Паскалю, — существует или нет Бог. Личная вера или неверие в Бога — выбор, который должен быть сделан каждым. Однако, награда за веру в Бога, если Бог фактически существует, бесконечна. Поэтому, хотя вероятность существования Бога не так велика, а ожидаемая ценность веры превышает ценность неверия, то лучше все-таки верить в Бога. Ошибки первого и второго рода Разделение ошибочных решений на ошибки первого и второго рода вызвано тем, что последствия от разного рода ошибочных решений принципиально различаются в части того, что упущенный выигрыш оказывает меньшее влияние на ситуацию, чем реализованный проигрыш. Например, для биржевого брокера последствия того, что акции не были куплены, когда их следовало покупать, отличаются от последствий ситуации, когда акции были куплены, но покупать их не следовало. Первая ситуация может означать упущенную выгоду, вторая — прямые потери вплоть до разорения брокера. Аналогично для политика отказ от захвата власти в революционной ситуации отличается по последствиям от проигранной попытки захватить власть. Для генерала начать военную операцию, которая будет проиграна, гораздо хуже, чем упустить ситуацию, когда можно было провести успешную операцию. Вместе с тем, классификация ошибок первого и второго рода допустима только в ситуациях, когда ведется точный учет и анализ рисков. Так, С.Гафуров отмечал для ситуации биржевых брокеров: «Многие полагают, что стратегическая задача аналитических служб (в отличие от прочих подразделений инвестиционных компаний) — не увеличение прибыли, а минимизация возможных потерь. И это принципиальное отличие. С точки зрения теории игр оптимальные решения аналитиков должны отличаться от оптимальных трейдерских действий. Предполагается, что оптимальные стратегии, реализованные в рекомендациях аналитиков, исходят из принципа минимизации максимальных проигрышей (минимакса), в то время как для трейдеров минимакс — неприемлемая стратегия (минимизация максимального проигрыша на рынке — не играть), и в общем виде оптимизация решений трейдеров формализуется только с точки зрения байесовского подхода. Отсюда и необходимость специальных функциональных подразделений, обеспечивающих баланс стратегий, — управляющих фондами. Компании ожидают от фондовых аналитиков непредвзятых прогнозов и обоснованных рекомендаций. Одни свойства таких прогнозов очевидны: точность, достоверность. Другие, такие как воспроизводимость, методологическая корректность или робастность (независимость результатов прогноза от системы координат), часто остаются вне поля зрения как специалистов, делающих прогнозы, так и тех, кто эти прогнозы оценивает» . Альтернативы теории вероятностей Очень спорная проблема — можно ли заменить использование вероятности в теории решения другими альтернативами. Сторонники нечёткой логики, теории возможностей, теории очевидностей Демпстера-Шафера и др. поддерживает точку зрения, что вероятность — только одна из многих альтернатив и указывают на многие примеры, где нестандартные альтернативы использовались с явным успехом. Защитники теории вероятностей указывают на: * работу Ричарда Трелкелда Кокса по оправданию аксиом теории вероятностей; * парадоксы Бруно де Финетти как иллюстрацию теоретических трудностей, которые могут возникнуть благодаря отказу от аксиом теории вероятностей; * теоремы совершенных классов, которые показывают, что все допустимые решающие правила эквивалентны байесовскому решающему правилу с некоторым априорным распределением (возможно неподходящим) и некоторой функции полезности. Таким образом, для любого решающего правила, порожденного невероятностными методами, либо есть эквивалентное байесовское правило, либо есть байесовское правило, которое никогда не хуже, но (по крайней мере) иногда и лучше. Действительнозначность вероятностной меры под сомнение была поставлена только однажды — Дж. М. Кейнсом в его трактате «Вероятность» (1910 год). Но сам автор в 30-х годах назвал эту работу «самой худшей и наивной» из его работ. И в 30-х годах стал активным приверженцем аксиоматики Колмогорова — Р. фон Мизеса и никогда не ставил ее под сомнение. Конечность вероятности и счетная аддитивность — это сильные ограничения, но попытка убрать их, не разрушив здания всей теории, оказались тщетными. Это в 1974 году признал один из самых ярких критиков аксиоматики Колмогорова — Бруно де Финетти. Более того, он показал фактически обратное — отказ от счетной аддитивности делает невозможными операции интегрирования и дифференцирования и, следовательно, не дает возможности использовать аппарат математического анализа в теории вероятностей. Поэтому задача отказа от счетной аддитивности — это не задача реформирования теории вероятностей, это задача отказа от использования методов математического анализа при исследовании реального мира. Попытки же отказаться от конечности вероятностей привели к построению теории вероятностей с несколькими вероятностными пространствами на каждом, из которых выполнялись аксиомы Колмогорова, но суммарно вероятность уже не должна была быть конечной. Но пока неизвестно каких-либо содержательных результатов, которые могли бы быть получены в рамках этой аксиоматики, но не в рамках аксиоматики Колмогорова. Поэтому это обобщение аксиом Колмогорова пока носит чисто схоластический характер. С.Гафуров полагал, что принципиальным отличием теории вероятности Кейнса (а, следовательно, и мат. статистики) от колмогоровской (Фон Мизеса и пр.) является то, что Кейнс рассматривает статистику с точки зрения теории принятия решений для нестационарных рядов…. Для Колмогорова, Фон Мизеса, Фишера и пр. статистика и вероятность применяются для существенно стационарных и эргодичных (при правильно подобранных данных) рядов — окружающего нас физического мира… Известно, что теория нечетких множеств в определенном смысле сводится к теории случайных множеств, т.е к теории вероятностей. Соответствующий цикл теорем приведен в книгах А. И. Орлова, в том числе указанных в списке литературы ниже. Парадокс выбора Наблюдаемый во многих случаях парадокс, когда больший выбор может привести к более бедному решению или, вообще, к отказу принять решение. Иногда это теоретически объясняется тем, что называется «параличом анализа», реального или воспринятого, а также, возможно, «рациональным невежеством». Много исследователей, включая Шину С. Ииенгара и Марка Р. Леппера (Sheena S. Iyengar and Mark R. Lepper), опубликовало исследования этого явления. (Goode, 2001) Так же, у нас сейчас есть центральная проблема выбора - свобода выбора. В понимании Барри Швортца выбор не сделал нас свободнее, но ограничил, не сделал нас счастливее, но постоянно вызывает неудовлетворенность Моделирование принятия решений * Многоплановой моделью для исследования различных аспектов теории принятия решений являются деловые шахматы. При этом в качестве экспертных систем возможно применение существующих шахматных компьютерных программ. thumb|Эпизод [[проектирования на ДрЖел]]* В социальном проектировании возможно применение методологии проблематизации и соответствующих метод-средств (например, ДрЖел) Примечания См. также * Процедура подстраивающегося победителя - метод решения задач принятия решений * Системный анализ, Методика системного анализа, МАИС * Исследование операций * Теория игр * Системы поддержки принятия решений * Процесс принятия решений * Решение задач * Теория решения изобретательских задачhttp://ru.wikibooks.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%A0%D0%98%D0%97 * Задача секретаря * Стохастическое доминирование * Задача о двух конвертах * Морфологический анализ * Прикладная статистика * Статистические методы * Эконометрика * Теория нечетких множеств * Линейная частичная информация * PERT — техника оценки и анализа программ при управлении проектами Литература * Литвак Б. Г. Разработка управленческого решения — М.: Издательство «Дело», 2004 г. — 392 с. * Литвак Б. Г. Экспертные оценки и принятие решений.- М.: Патент, 1996. — 271 с. * * Г. Тейл. Экономические прогнозы и принятие решений. М.: «Прогресс» 1970. * К. Д. Льюис. Методы прогнозирования экономических показателей. М.: «Финансы и статистика» 1986. * Г. С. Кильдишев, А. А. Френкель. Анализ временных рядов и прогнозирование. М.: «Статистика» 1973. * Дж.-О. Ким, Ч. У. Мьюллер, У. Р. Клекка и др. Факторный, дискриминантный и кластерный анализ. М.: «Финансы и статистика» 1989. * Б. Дюран, П. Оделл. Кластерный анализ. М.: «Статистика» 1977. * Sven Ove Hansson, «Decision Theory: A Brief Introduction», http://www.infra.kth.se/~soh/decisiontheory.pdf (an excellent non-technical and fairly comprehensive primer) * Paul Goodwin and George Wright, Decision Analysis for Management Judgment, 3rd edition. Chichester: Wiley, 2004 ISBN 0-470-86108-8 (covers both normative and descriptive theory) * Robert Clemen. Making Hard Decisions: An Introduction to Decision Analysis, 2nd edition. Belmont CA: Duxbury Press, 1996. (covers normative decision theory) * D.W. North. «A tutorial introduction to decision theory». IEEE Trans. Systems Science and Cybernetics, 4(3), 1968. Reprinted in Shafer & Pearl. (also about normative decision theory) * Glenn Shafer and Judea Pearl, editors. Readings in uncertain reasoning. Morgan Kaufmann, San Mateo, CA, 1990. * Howard Raiffa Decision Analysis: Introductory Readings on Choices Under Uncertainty. McGraw Hill. 1997. ISBN 0-07-052579-X * Morris De Groot Optimal Statistical Decisions. Wiley Classics Library. 2004. (Originally published 1970.) ISBN 0-471-68029-X. * Khemani , Karan, Ignorance is Bliss: A study on how and why humans depend on recognition heuristics in social relationships, the equity markets and the brand market-place, thereby making successful decisions, 2005. * J.Q. Smith Decision Analysis: A Bayesian Approach. Chapman and Hall. 1988. ISBN 0-412-27520-1 * Akerlof, George A. and Janet L. YELLEN, Rational Models of Irrational Behavior * Arthur, W. Brian, Designing Economic Agents that Act like Human Agents: A Behavioral Approach to Bounded Rationality * James O. Berger Statistical Decision Theory and Bayesian Analysis. Second Edition. 1980. Springer Series in Statistics. ISBN 0-387-96098-8. * Goode, Erica. (2001) In Weird Math of Choices, 6 Choices Can Beat 600. The New York Times. Retrieved May 16, 2005. * Anderson, Barry F. The Three Secrets of Wise Decision Making. Single Reef Press. 2002. ISBN 0-9722177-0-3. Ссылки * Логика принятия решений в современном бизнесе * Принятие решений руководителем (когнитивные компетенции) * Сологуб Г.Б., МАИ. Конспекты лекций и семинаров по теории принятия решений. * Теория принятия решений в условиях вероятностной неопределенности Категория:Теория принятия решений